The invention relates to a pyromechanical cutting or separating element.
DE 197 32 650 A1 describes a pyromechanical cutting element having a housing, in which an electrical conductor is arranged, having a cutting plunger with a cutting tool to cut through the electrical conductor, and having a pyrotechnic charge to drive the cutting plunger, with the cutting tool bending the electrical conductor over after cutting through it and a bending tongue being formed thereby that sticks out from the conductor in a way that interrupts the conductor.
Such cutting elements can be used, for example, to interrupt the current supply to the on-board system of a motor vehicle. In the event of an accident, these cutting elements are triggered, as a result of which the current supply is interrupted and the risk of fire is thereby reduced.